1. Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an inkjet printer, a sheet discriminating device and an inkjet printing method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, inkjet printers configured to eject ink drops to form an image on a sheet have been known. Among such inkjet printers, one having a platen having a patterned indented surface and a sheet holding plate arranged to face the platen is known. In such an inkjet printer, by the indented surface of the platen and the sheet holding plate, the sheet is formed to have a corrugated shape in a scanning direction, which is a transverse direction with respect to a sheet conveying direction.